This invention relates generally to photography, and more particularly concerns the reproducing of selected images within a camera on film being exposed to light coming from sources outside a camera. The invention relates to and improves upon the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,144 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,930. The latter are incorporated herein by reference.
There is a perceived need for method and means to permit a photograph to "label" films with selected images in addition to those resulting from entrance of external light into a camera. Thus, for example, it is of great commercial advantage to form an image or service mark of a business onto films exposed to light coming from an object or building associated with that business, all at the time of exposure of the film. Many other examples of such need for film labeling exist. There is also a need to provide a light modulated background for such. However, no prior device embodying the unusual advantages of the herein described device, meeting such needs has existed to applicant's knowledge.